Karis Nishiki
Fōrun-juu hybrid | birthday = Unknown | age = 16 (Part I) Unknown (Part II) | gender = Female | height = 5ft 6in | weight = 48kg | eyes = Cyan | hair = Cyan | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = Cyan Hair and Eyes | affiliation = Dragonforce, Ryū Order | previous affiliation = | occupation = Sub-Commander of the Dragonforce | previous occupation = Member of Sojiro's Patrol Team Lieutenant of the 4th Division | team = Dragonforce | previous team = 4th Division of The Gotei 13, 4th Division of the Ryū Order | partner = Momoko Misaki Tyrell Nishiki Kazuma Nishiki | previous partner = Sojiro Kori Momoko Kazuki Ino Hiroshi | base of operations = Heisekai | marital status = Single | relatives = Tyrell Nishiki (Older Brother) Kazuma Nishiki (Younger Brother) | education = Akabira Elementary and High Ino Hiroshi | status = Active | shikai = Not yet Revealed | bankai = Not yet Achieved | Prima Rinascita Bestie = Not yet Revealed | Azzerare Ha Svolta = Not yet Achieved }} Karis Nishiki (仮秒錦, Nishiki Karis) is a Fōrun-juu hybrid aligned with the Ryū Order, where she served as the former lieutenant of the 4th Division under Momoko Misaki. She is now Sub-Commander of the Dragonforce, a position she shares with Kazuma. Her bestial counterpart is known to be that of a rabbit, with her expressing great control in utilizing her animal transformation before that of her Culmine. Karis is the middle child of the Nishiki family, having two brothers; Tyrell and Kazuma. While Tyrell is the recognized family head, the truth of the matter is without Karis's support, the family would've fallen apart years ago. Appearance Karis is a light-made-up young woman , who is relatively tall height-wise. In possession of striking and quite noticeable cyan-colored hair, Karis is easily distinguishable from within a crowd. She generally wears her hair in two long pigtails, which fall by her waist. Her eyes are of the same coloration, the only difference being a slightly lighter shade. Karis is known for being a beautiful young woman, with a slim build and generous chest; with Kenji joking that the Kidō class is filled on part because of the majority of the male population of the students having a crush on her. Karis's attire usually consists of clothing that are both comfortable and practical, finding the Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) usually associated with members of the Ryū Order being overused and lacking in style. Instead, she opts instead for a simple sleeveless black top, colored black, with a thin white line running along the chest area, which hugs quite tightly to her curves. Her lower attire consists of a pair of black three-quarter-length trousers with a similar white running up the outside of both legs; her shoes being simple sneakers one would find easily in the human world. Personality Karis is seen as a calm, rational young woman who prefers to think things through rather than rushing into something unprepared. Since the death of her parents, Karis has taken up the responsibility of running the household and looking after Tyrell; especially throughout his spell of depression when their younger brother, Kazuma, was killed in a car crash saving two twins and the subsequent suicide of their parents. As a result, she is very particular about people causing a ruckus or mess. She is known to "fly off the handle" in Tyrell's words when someone is rude, dirty-mouthed or generally ignorant to others, being fit to strike fear into the likes of Tyrell and Fujimaru Namikaze without much trouble, once even admonishing Kusaka when the latter was in a drunken stupor and made a pass at her with poetry and honeyed words, much to the laughter of those drinking with Kusaka at the time when he landed in a heap cupping his groin. Her motherly attitude towards her brother leads her to take a rather firm approach with him, as she worries for her brother more than anyone else; feelings reciprocated by Tyrell himself. This is because her parents committed suicide because of the depression they sank into following Kazuma's death as a Human, feelings Tyrell himself soon fell into after their parents died. This event was what allowed her to affirm herself as a Fōrun-juu later in life, as she had originally suppressed her feelings and emotions in order to hold her family together and stop Tyrell giving into his despair. It should be noted though that the suppression wasn't complete, as Karis would often wake up beside her brother in the morning, having slept beside him out of grief for her families fate and because it made her feel safe. However, she also has a playful and fun-loving side, described by Tyrell as the way Karis acted before the death of their younger brother and parents. Recently, she has also begun to turn her motherly persona towards those in The Ryu Order, and is well-loved by the various members, especially the younger students at both the Yuengiri Academy and Horiwari Elementary and High schools, with Kusaka often joking she's like everyone's mother. This is proven by her ensuring that Kusaka went to a date with Kireina Shiba looking presentable and not "thrown together" as she put it. History During the summer holidays three years ago, Karis went with her parents and siblings to visit Tokyo because they wished to sightsee and enjoy their vacation. She watched helplessly when her brother, Kazuma Nishiki, was killed by a speeding motorist while saving two twins. Karis attended her brother's funeral and grieved for him. It wasn't a year later when Karis was forced to attend the funeral of both her parents, who killed themselves out of grief for what happened to Kazuma. Tyrell became the head of the Nishiki Family and Karis decided to help him. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I Defending the Soul Society: Yoshiro's Tale *A Dual Existence *Storming The Caverns: A Chilling Discovery Part II Dragonforce arc *Lost amidst Splendor *The Way Things Should Be Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Part III Part IV Part V Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: More like Kazuma than her brother Tyrell, Karis has a level of spiritual energy which is quite large and in fine control for someone of her age and limited experience; in stark contrast to the wild and untamed nature of Tyrell's. Following specialized spiritual energy training from Ino Hiroshi, aimed towards developing her Kidō abilities, Karis can now be considered at the level of a high seated officer of the Gotei 13. Hakuda Expert: Expressed within her animal transformation mainly, Karis has been known to utilize devastating kicks that hold quite the degree of destructive power, as well as speed. Her speed, not to mention light build, allow her to easily move into good positions where she proceeds to strike from awkward angles - utilizing only her feet. As a result, she rarely utilizes her sealed zanpakutō at all. Estremo Velocità Expert: Karis has demonstrated quite the degree of skill in utilizing the Fōrun-juu method of high-speed movement, being fit to keep up with other lieutenants within the Order without slowing. Defensive Abilities: Coupled with the Fōrun-juu's Custode and Cambiare Direzione, as well as her superb skills in manipulating Bakudō spells, Karis has as amazing degree of defensive ability. Custode increases the strength of her physical body, fitting her with a hardened layer of skin not unlike an Arrancar's Hierro. The Cambiare Direzione allows her to "swallow" energy-based attacks, such as Cero and Bala; either rejuvenating her own powers for increased Kidō-casting time or simply to re-direct the attack in question, while mixing it with her own to make it more devastating. When the aforementioned skills are utilized in conjunction with her skills in Bakudō, Karis is a very difficult opponent to harm either physically or spiritually. Though it should be noted that the Cambiare Direzione and some of the higher-level Kidō spells she does demonstrate tire her out, making prolonged defensive showings difficult, but not impossible. Zanpakutō The name of her zanpakutō has yet to be revealed, though the weapon itself takes the appearance of a blue, wood-wrought staff with a swirling wind pattern at the top. In a manner similar to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Karis can peal the wood away with mere thought to reveal a slender katana-blade with a circular guard and purple hilt wrapping. Shikai: Not yet Revealed. Bankai: Not yet Revealed. Fōrun-juu Karis affirmed herself as a Fōrun-juu through the exact same method used previously by Riki Nagakura. Following her parents death and Tyrell's subsequent depression, Karis suppressed her emotions to ensure that she didn't lose Tyrell to the same grief that claimed their parents. These suppressed feelings and emotions served to spawn within her an Inner Animal spirit that took the form of a rabbit, which she came to terms with upon the discovery that Kazuma was in fact a Shinigami. Kazuma explains that Karis once owned a rabbit when younger, and would hug it when stressed or pressured; with the Nishiki brothers theorizing her inner animal to be representation of this once childhood habit. Through experience and training, coupled with a predisposition to the arts of the Fōrun-juu, Karis has demonstrated quite a degree of control over her animalistic side - even more so than her actual Culmine. Guarigione Saliva: (治療唾液, Healing Saliva) A technique shared among all Fōrun-juu and their answer to emergency self-healing. By focusing spiritual power in their mouths, they can produce a healing saliva which can be applied to wounds in order to heal them, the speed at which the ability works at depending on the amount of spiritual energy expended. However, finding the technique disgusting, Karis and Ino have devised a method that allows Karis, with her pin-point spiritual energy control, express this ability as simple sweat through her palms, which can be activated and deactivated at will. Rabbit Form Karis has shown herself fit to assume the form of a snow-white rabbit at any time, even when pressured in battle. In fact, she usually utilizes this form solely during battle situations, making it her de facto form whenever she finds herself engaged in combat. Karis grows in height, gains increased muscle mass especially around her legs and thighs, long ears befitting a rabbit and a streamlined facial and bodily structure that allows her to move at greater speeds overall, as the air glides over her figure. The one down-side of this transformation is one largely associated with such full body transformations. When she returns to her physical form, she is left without a stitch of clothing, much to her two brothers horror, even though the form itself fits her with a pink-colored jacket with a white outside lining. :Immense Leg Strength: Karis's main augmentation comes in the form of her leg strength, which is nothing short of incredible. Just with a mere kick, Karis can strike with devastating force; easily blasting foes tremendous distances using just her foot-favoring Hakuda style. *'Enhanced Speed:' Gained as a direct result of her incredible strength is Karis's equally impressive speed. Using her powerful legs to leap and maneuver herself affords Karis a great degree of agility, as well as sheer jumping ability. She can effortlessly clear incredibly high structures in but a single leap and move at speeds often reserved for beings of greater spiritual and physical strength than she. :Enhanced Senses: As a rabbit-based transformation, Karis benefits from their senses as well. A rabbits visual system is designed to quickly and effectively detect approaching predators from almost any direction. The eyes of are placed high and to the sides of the skull, allowing Karis to see nearly 360 degrees, as well as far above her head. The only blind-spot is roughly ten feet in front of her face. Another benefit is her large ears, which allows her to listen in from farther ranges. Culmine Karis has never revealed the name of her Culmine (頂き, Crests). She does however seal it in the form of simple gloves, colored black, which she wears almost exclusively. As is the case with her zanpakutō, Karis rarely utilizes her Culmine's released states, preferring to use her animal transformation and the leg augmentation it grants her instead. Prima Rinascita Bestie: Not yet Revealed. Azzerare Ha Svolta: Not yet Achieved. Kidō Expertise As Momoko Misaki's lieutenant and Ino Hiroshi's student, not to mention her own knack for Kidō, Karis is quite skilled in performing the art of Kidō in unique ways to better aid not only her patients, but also her own battlefield performance. Evolution of Spells: Like Ino, Karis has shown herself fit to evolve a weaker elemental spell into one of greater strength during its flight or early formation by expelling more spiritual energy. She commonly utilizes this art in a manner that allows her to evolve weaker spells so she doesn't need to spend the time speaking their incantation, as she has yet to develop her skills to that level yet. Chiyudō As the current lieutenant of the 4th Division of the Ryū Order, Karis has demonstrated skills in healing second only to her Captain and teacher. Picking up on Ino's own thoughts about Kidō spells simply being a part of a much larger whole, Karis has focused great amounts of her time following her joining of the Order on healing techniques, modifications and utilization. Bakudō Karis's skill in Bakudō spells are such that she can string together multiple spells at once, with aspects of her style mirroring those of Ino herself, which is understandable, considering their relationship. However, Karis's skills lean more towards the actual binding and sealing of individuals as opposed to destruction, with even Meian praising her ability in this regard. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Lieutenant